Only You
by Clara Clover
Summary: Hiroki wanted to move out from their apartment and the reason is.... Sorry if the summary isn't good


This is my first story in fanfiction,I'm so nervous!!! Sorry that my English is not very good since I'm Indonesian….

So,let's begin it!

It's all began with a phone call

"Hiro-san? It's me"

"Nowaki? What's up?"

"I forget my data on the table… can you deliver it to me? Just bring it to my office"

"Oh,that's it… Just wait for a moment,ok?"

"Hai! Thank you so much,Hiro-san… I love you"

"B-baka!"

Hiroki's face turned into a tomato and of course he won't let Nowaki saw it…

As he promised,Hiroki went to the hospital,where his lover work….

As usual,he saw Nowaki was surrounded by the children and he seemed very happy…..

_Nowaki,do you like children that much?_

"Ah,Hiro-san! You've finally come!"

"This…this is the data.. well,I'm going back"

"I'll walk you…"

"Don't! Ah,I mean you're so busy,so you _really_ don't need to walk me,bye!"

Nowaki was puzzled to see his lover's react,he knew there's something wrong…

"Good morning,honey!" Miyagi got shock to see such a devil standing in front of their office

"What happen? Does something get into you and his relationship?"Hiroki glared at him "since it's the only thing can make you have that expression,you know?"

"It..It's not like that!" Hiroki blushed a little

"Huh? Don't fool me,honey!"

"If you keep calling me by that name,I'll probably kill you!"

"Okay…okay…I still want to live long,say what happen?"

"It's out of your business!"

"Yeah,but I think you should talk to him at the least"

"Talk to him,huh?"he murmured after Miyagi left

"I'm back"

"Welcome back,Hiro-san!"

"Ah,you're already back? It's unexpected"

"Hai,since I've finished all my work" Nowaki always put on his smile in front of his lover

"Um… Nowaki,I need to talk.."

"Nani?"

"No,nothing"

"What do you want to eat,Hiro-san? I'm going to cook"

"Up to you"

"Hiro-san… did something happen? You looks strange today"

"Nothing,you think too much"

"Hiro-s…"

"I'm going to take a bath"

_Why does he know that there's something bothering me? Sorry,Nowaki,I just can't tell you about it… I want you to be happy_

Then,the night comes….

"Nowaki,I'm cold"

"Hai,I'll warm you"

Nowaki just like the way of his lover saying such a thing

"Say,Nowaki… Do you love children?"

"Of course,they are so cute… "

_So he really loves children,huh? If that so,I must…_

"I'll move out" The smile of Nowaki's face suddenly disappear and turn into panic

"What's going on? Am I doing something wrong,Hiro-san? Something that make you angry?"

"No,it's not that"

"Just tell me,I'll fix it for sure!"

_No,there's not your fault,Nowaki…_

"Or…you don't love me anymore?"

_I love you for sure,but I still… I must do that,for your sake…_

"It's right! I don't love you anymore,so let me leave and find someone better than me!"

It seemed like Hiroki can lie to anyone,but he can't lie to his true feeling that he loves Nowaki so much that he can't stand it

"No,you're lying!"

"I'm not lying!"

"So,what is that tears? You still love me,right,Hiro-san?"

"I….I am not crying!"

Nowaki turned Hiroki's face to him and made his lips meet his lover's...

Without hestitating,Hiroki reply his lover's deep kiss

"I can't life without you,Hiro-san…Please don't lea ve me"

There's no reply from his older lover

"Tell me,what's the matter?"

"I can't….give you happiness"

"You can! And only you!"

"But I can't give birth! You loves children that much,but you can't have your own child,it's hurt"

"So it's the problem,huh?"

Hiroki noded as his face turned red

"Hiro-san,you don't need to think of that useless thing! It's ok for me to life without children but I can't life without you!"

"But…"

"You are thinking too much,if I want to play with child,than I can do it in hospital,please don't forget my job,okay? Or if you want,we can adopt it right?"

Nowaki kissed his lover gently,"Don't let it bother you anymore,okay?"

"Um.."

Yeah,finally I have finished it ^.^ I hope you all enjoy it. Review please!!!!!


End file.
